


Winning and Losing

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, High School, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Kristy and Claudia have a bet





	Winning and Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“Just don’t make me look weird, okay? Not that you look weird, but-“ Kristy sighed. “You know what I mean.”

“You won’t look weird,” Claudia assured her. “Just more fashionable.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Kristy grumbled.

Claudia grinned. “You shouldn’t have lost the bet.”

But she had, which was why she and Kristy were doing something they rarely did together.

Clothes shopping.

Since entering high school, they hadn’t spent much time together, the club having fallen away. There were simply too many other things to do.

Finally Claudia was satisfied. “You’re going to rock this at the dance.”

*** 

Kristy couldn’t believe she had lost to Claudia in a rollerblade race. 

Especially when they’d made a bet. 

If Claudia lost, she had to help Kristy coach a youth softball game.

If Kristy lost, Claudia got to make her over for their first high school dance. 

So here she was, getting ready with Claudia, wearing a short black and red plaid skirt, red sweater, and black Mary Janes, wearing makeup, while Claudia used a curling iron on her hair. 

Finally, Claudia handed her the mirror. “What do you think?”

It was her, Kristy, but different.

She kind of liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to do something for your not-besties pairings prompt.


End file.
